


So Pretty In Frilly White Lace

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: 2016 Stucky Halloween Fic Collaboration! [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shy Steve Rogers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve in Panties, Steve's A Screamer, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, beefcake barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “All right, baby?” Bucky asked, laying Steve out on their bed. His eyes were dark, eating Steve up like a wonderful treat, and goodness, his baby is the most wonderful gift he could ever have. Nothing sweeter, nothing braver than Steve Rogers.~~~Fluff + Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAngelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/gifts).



> For my dear friend. Thank you so much for being there for me and dealing with my break downs. These past weeks have been tough on us all and I hope this brings some light to your day <3 I love you lots! 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Bucky always took his time with Steve, as if it was their first time. He was the perfect gentleman and always asked if Steve was sure, if he wanted to stop. Given how submissive Steve was in bed with Bucky, the latter always needed to make sure Steve was all right with the things they did together.

“All right, baby?” Bucky asked, laying Steve out on their bed. His eyes were dark, eating Steve up like a wonderful treat, and _goodness_ , his baby is the most wonderful gift he could ever have. Nothing sweeter, nothing braver than Steve Rogers.

Steve whimpered and nodded, grinding his hips up against Bucky’s toned stomach, wet panties rubbed up against the brunette, eyes fluttering closed. He wanted more, he was hard again and felt so empty without Bucky’s fingers or cock in him.

“Please, _sir_ ,” Steve begged, arching. His perfect tits brushed up against Bucky’s chin, letting the brunette latch on with his mouth, sucking those beautiful pecs like his life depended on it.

“I’m right here, baby doll,” Bucky crooned, pulling Steve’s panties down, freeing his hard cock. Then, he undid the straps and ties of the corset Steve was wearing, slipping that off him too, so that Steve was spread out naked on their bed. All apart from those adorable bunny ears and Steve’s collar that Bucky clicked into place.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve gasped, eyes glassy as he stared up at Bucky with adoration. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t focus on anything but the man above him. His cock was hard and smearing pre-come on his stomach, but he couldn’t care less. Not with Bucky looking at him like _that_.

“My sweet baby,” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s slack mouth and then his jaw, sucking little hickeys as he brushed his lips on blushing skin, “my sweet, little bunny. Eh, all mine, aren’t you?"

Steve mewled and arched, coming between them just from Bucky’s voice in his ear. He clung onto Bucky’s shoulders and whined, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t –

“Shhh, shhh it’s okay, sweetheart,” Bucky said softly, nibbling at his earlobe, “tonight is all about you. Come as many times as you want, Stevie. You know I’d never deny you of that.”

Steve rolled his hips up again and moaned, close to crying with how good he felt. “Please, please, fuck me, fuck me, please –

“Okay, okay,” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve hard on the mouth. Bucky was so hard in the confines of his clothes and he had no idea how he hadn’t come yet but then again, Steve was far more sensitive than he was. Steve could come just on Bucky’s voice in his ear.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Steve whimpered when he felt cool fingertips at his entrance. He loved it when Bucky used his metal hand during sex. It made Steve melt into a puddle of goo. Something about it, made Bucky seem even _larger_ than he already was, made Steve felt small and protected.

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky whispered, grabbing the slick they kept in the bedside draw and applied some to three fingers, the first one breaching Steve’s hole, “you’re okay, Stevie. Just breathe, baby. Breathe. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Steve let out a broken cry and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s muscled back, sobbing when he felt Bucky’s finger brush against his prostate. “Oh, oh, Buck, _yes_!”

“I gotcha, darlin’, I gotcha,” Bucky growled against Steve’s lips, unable to get enough of his baby boy. He slid another finger in alongside the other, stretching Steve open, groaning when the walls of his sweetheart’s pretty hole clenched and fluttered around his metal fingers (Tony had modified his arm and along with T’Challa’s help, he could feel with the left hand).

Before long, Bucky had three fingers pumping in and out of Steve, brushing his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Steve fell apart, coming two more times just by Bucky’s hand and mouth at his neck, murmuring praise after praise into his ear.

“Please, please, sir,” Steve begged, breath hitching when Bucky’s fingers hit his prostate again, “please, fuck me, _please_ , want you…”

Grunting, Bucky smashed his lips into Steve’s, letting his fingers slip free. Quickly, he wiped them with a cloth on the bedside table and slicked himself up before pressing in Steve’s entrance.

“God, I love you baby,” Bucky purred, sliding the whole way in. Steve’s little gasps and whimpers were what made that _primal_ , possessive part of Bucky’s nature come out. He was the only one who got Steve like this, when he was his most vulnerable and high.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, snapping his hips, thrusting at a leisurely pace, “you’re perfect. Always so tight for me, darlin’.”

Steve’s eyes opened and he looked up at Bucky desperately, opening his cheery red lips and let out a cry, “oh, oh, _yes_! _There_ , please, harder. Faster, oh, oh, _yes, yes_!”

His eyes closed when Bucky began pounding into him, holding onto his hips tightly, enough to leave bruises on Steve’s skin. Steve had always been loud in bed, before he’d have to force himself to keep quiet, but now, he didn’t have that worry. He could be as loud as he wanted.

And Bucky loved that.

“C’mon baby, let ‘em all hear you,” Bucky growled, sweaty and panting, much like Steve, “c’mon sweetheart, let go for me.”

And that was it. Steve gave into the white warmth that was taking hold of him. He let out a stream of broken sobs, wailing as Bucky nailed his prostate hard each time. It wasn’t long before Steve was near delirious with pleasure, out of his mind, writhing on the bed beneath Bucky.

“Yes, ah, ah, yes, hmmm, _hmmm_!” Steve cried out, coming untouched between them. He let the waves wash over him, sure he was sobbing and whining. He couldn’t care less, warm and happy, feeling Bucky’s love mark him all over, down to his very bones. It set Bucky off, who grunted and growled through his release, come splashing against Steve’s inner walls, stuffing him full.

Breathless, Bucky sagged, but his metal arm held him up, while the flesh hand went to cup Steve’s cheek, “baby, baby, come back to me.”

Steve, slowly, but surely began to resurface. And when he finally opened his eyes, he smiled, dopey and sweet, “I love you.”

Bucky’s heart swelled with pride, leaning down, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, “I love you too, Stevie. God, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, overstimulated Steve is my jam.


End file.
